I can see it in her eyes
by Rosebudinthelunalight.2722
Summary: When she get the feeling that they are being watched she menchons it. They find love experiance pain and regret rosexscorpius and albusxOG(roe)


A/N:Harry Potter dose not belong to me, but to JK Rowling. Ps: some themes that younger children shouldn't read and swearing later in the story.

Looks:

Albus: hair- black and messy eyes- emerald green

Rose: hair- Weasley ginger and curly eyes- electric blue

Roe: hair- chocolate brown and wavy eyes- light green

Scorpius: hair-platinum blonde and messy eyes- baby blue

Chapter 1: The eye colour says it all

Rose Weasley was shy. It is not known where she got this from but she couldn't help it. She hated the publicity that she and her family got, none of the camera men could get a decent picture of her because she was shaking or hiding behind the nearest family member. She was also scared. She was scared because she thought that her family wouldn't talk to her if she wasn't in Gryffindor. She and her cousin Albus Potter both thought this. All of their family told them otherwise but they didn't believe them. But now was the time that she was dreading most: getting onto the train for Hogwarts, trying to find at least one friend that wasn't her cousin. They agreed that they wanted a compartment to themselves just to see what happens.

But now the dreaded moment was approaching. As she ran thorough the barrier she spotted Al and made her mum and dad follow her to the Potters. When her dad was talking to her Uncle Harry they spotted the Malfoys and her dad told her to stay away but beat him in every test. She didn't want any competition or even friendly competition. She just wanted friends and good grades.

"Goodbye Rose we'll miss you please write to us what house your in and if you've made any friends!"Cried her mother Hermione.

"Ok mum I'll see you all soon." Rose replied bluntly as she dragged her trunk into the train and then gently placing her owl, bud, onto one of the seats. Albus looked scared silly but didn't ask him at that moment. The train slowly departed and Potters and Weasleys all ran alongside the train. As soon as they were out of site of the station they both sighed and looked at each other and then there surroundings. They were caught unawares that Albus was nodding off and rose was petting her owl when the door opened and a girl around Roses height walked in dragging her trunk with her.

" H-hi can I sit with you there are no other seats around?"stammered the girl.

"Oh there is also a boy who would like to do so too."

"Yeah that's fine" Rose replied as she helped the girl lift her trunk into the storage space. The boy shuffled in and rose helped do the same for him too. As they sat down Albus said:

"How about we introduce ourselves and just saying we will not judge by surnames?"

They all nodded in reply and Albus spoke:

"Hi I'm Albus Potter"

"Hello I'm Rose Weasley"

The girl looked afraid and said

"How do you do? I'm Roe Davies"

" And I'm Scorpius Malfoy"

All smiled at each other and Roe then asked them all:

"What houses would you like to be in?"

"Ravenclaw." from Scorpius,

"Me too." Replied Al,

"I don't mind but I'm told that I'll rather be a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor." Said Roe.

"I would like to be in Gryffindor with the rest of my family, but I have a feeling that I won't be." Ended Rose.

They all sat and talked to one another and realised that they liked allot of the same things. They all liked quiddich, reading, staying in small groups and food. Most certainly food. They also realised that Roe had freckles like Rose and Scorpius had messy hair like Albus. Roe had the nicest light green eyes and Albus had emerald green ones like his father. Scorpius had baby blue eyes and Rose had electric blue eyes. When they realised this they looked at the person with the same colour eyes and blushed. They all said no to getting anything from the trolley agreeing that they were too nervous to eat.

"We should start to get dressed into our robes" comments Rose.

"Ok."

"Yep"

"Uh-hu"

They went there ways to the toilets to get dressed and settled down again.

The train started slowing down as it approached hogsmead station they hauled their trunks from the compartment, made a pile near the wall of the station and went to the people calling "First years over here!"

They did as they were told and went into a boat together and they set off towards the grand castle.

"Follow me this way first years towards the great hall" called a fermilier voice to Rose and Albus.

They followed Proffeser Long-bottom into the building after the boat ride. Roe made friends with the giant squid along the way.

"Oh no I'll be called up first up out of us lot!" Commented Roe.

"Well if I don't see any of you till later then good luck!"

The other three smiled appreciatively at her.

The A's were called out, then the B's and C's until the D's were called out.

"Davies,Roe!" Said proffeser Long-bottom. Roe gracefully walked up to the steps and sat on the stool and a large scruffy hat was placed apron her head.

_" well well another Davies I see. Come to join your sisters? Let's see what we have here then. Oh you are polite, friendly ,oh loyal, caring. Arnt your other sisters in every other house except Hufflepuff? Well may as well finish off the set then and the traits are all there... "_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Proclaimed the hat. Cheering erupted from the yellow table.

After a long while they got to the M's.

"Malfoy,Scorpius!" Was called.

Scorpius shuffled up to the still despite the whispering.

"_Oooh a Malfoy haven't done one of theses for a while, well smart very much so, caring_

_Hum I know where to put you.."_

RAVENCLAW!"

Accsepting applause came from the ravenclaw table. Scorpius speed walked over to the ravenclaw table and sat down. He caught a glimpse at Roe and smiled at her, she smiled back.

It got to the P's and "Potter, Albus!" Was called.

As he got on the stool the hat was on his head for a milisecond to declare

"RAVENCLAW!"

Screams of we got Potter! Erupted from the taible.

When it got the W's everyone was anticipating it. When Roses name was called out she strode to the still to get it over with, she didn't want to feel ill any more.

_"Wow I haven't seen a Weasley like this before mothers brain fathers kindness well I think one overruled another..."_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Another round of screaming came from the hufflepuffs with this news. Rose ran to hug Roe and all the other names were called then after speeches announcements and such were made, a large array of food appeared befor them. Rose had a feeling that this was going to be a good year.

Chapter 2: To finally have friends

Rose and Roe were stuffed from the feast. They had talked for the whole feast and they both of them felt like they had known eath other from berth.

As they followed the prefect through the halls they found out that it was right next to the kitchen. They payed close attention to the password and when the door opened they strode through and were amazed but the look of the room. It has the comfiest plush yellow couches and arm chairs. A welcoming fire blazed at one side of the room and tables and chairs sat under a large window. Pillows and books and coffee tables were in a different corner of the room, the one closest to the entrance. The room had copper accsents and plants across the room. On the wall across from the fireplace, were two sets of staircases, the dorms, and in the rest of the space along that wall were book cases and tapistries.

"Ok everyone, girls dorms to the right, boys to the left. Goodnight, sleep well. Classes start tomorrow." Called the prefect.

Roe and Rose speed walked up the stairs and stopped at a door that said 1st years.

There were only two other hufflepuff girls this year that seemed to be doing the same thing as Rose and Roe. They all nodded to each other and one of the girls opened the door. They gasped at the same time as they took a look at their room for the next 6 or 7 years. There were beds, two on two sides. They were yellow, white and black with large flowing blinds. The door next to the main door was to the bathroom. On one side were the beds for Rose and Roe and the other two for the other girls: Lou and Penny.

Rose ran over to her owl (bud) and petted him. The other girls dived onto their beds and then they talked to each other before chainging and going to bed.

...

"Come on Scorp! I want to go to the room!" Declared Al as they were led to the common room. They listened closely to what they would have to do to get in (a riddle) and there eyes widened at the sight of the room. It appeared that the room was made for comfort and studying. Large couches and armchairs in navy blue were around the room large roaring fire were very comforting as well as tables and chairs and bookshelves too. They went through the left passage to the door for 1st years. Six blue and silver beds lined two walls. A desk, tapestrys and the door to the bathroom were also in the room. The roommates got aquatinted and talked and then went to sleep.

Through the year they became best friends and blushed at the roumers and comments made.

Chapter 3: 2nd year

As their second year started and went on Roe felt like she and her three best friends were being watched she didn't like it.

"Roe are you ok you keep on looking

around and glaring at things?" Asked Albus.

"Well I think that we are being watched and I don't like it." Replied Roe.

"Aww Roe is conserned for us all!" Joked Rose. "I think you need some chocolate. Arnt you on ur apple." She asked.

"Maybe. But that's not the point." Roe argued. Albus blushed because they all knew that when Roe said maybe she ment yes.

"Look, if it makes you any better we'll keep it at the back of our minds, ok?" Said Scorpius.

"Ok fine."

Chapter 4: 3rd year crushes

"Scorpius? Scorp!?" Albus yelled at his friend over the table.

"Huh? What?"

"Stop eyeing my cousin!"

"What, you were doing the same to Roe the other day but did I comment? No."

"Have you got a crush on my cousin?"

"I think so, but do you have one one Roe?"

"...Yes."

"You know why I have better grades in the classes that Rose isn't in? It's because she isn't there to destract me."

"You only have half a grade less in the lessons that Rose is in than the ones that she isn't in."

"But it's still half a grade! We're in Ravenclaw for goodness sake!"

"Point taken. But try not to eye Rose and I'll try to do the same with Roe."

...

"Ro. Rose. Rosie?!" Roe yelled in he best friends face." What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Rose lied.

"Your cereal has turned mushie and stuff and you've had your book in the same page for more than five minutes." Observed Roe.

Roe turned around to see where she was staring. She concluded that she was staring at nonother than Scorp.

"Really Rose? Really? You had to have your first proper crush on Scorp."

"You have no proof!" Tried Rose.

"Yeah right ok then."

"Well you were doing the same but it was Albus instead. So ha! Should we call ourselves even?"

"Fine!"

"At least for now!" Rose said in a sing song voice. Roe sighed and blushed, picked up her bag and went to herbolgy.

Chapter 5: Confessions and creeps 5th year

"Rose you know that you are making me curl up and die in the inside because you haven't told Scorpius that you like him!" Exclaimed Roe.

"Well your making me do the same because you aren't telling Al!" Told Rose.

"Hmmmmm."

"What you hmmmmming at Roe?"

"I want to do something about our crushes."

"Why aren't you in Gryffindor?"

"I don't know. Should we go and find them?"

"Wait. What? Today?!"

"Yes today now come on you! Then you will have a better reson to go to the parties!"

Rose groaned as she was pulled out of the common room. Roe told her to go and find Scorpius and tell him even if it was random.

"Well you will have a better reason to go to the parties if this works out."

Rose groaned as she was pulled out of the common room and told to find Scorpius tell him and she would do the same for Albus.

This was going to be interesting.

In Ravenclaw common room 

"Al. Al. Albus. ALBUS!"

"What!?"

"Please can you tell Roe that you have a humungus crush on her?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't told Rose!"

"That's not fair!"

"Oh yes it is!"

"Fine, but only if you go and Rose."

"Wait. So are you telling Roe?!"

"Yes!"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO GO GO!"

"Ahh ok fine!"

Albus scrambled off and tried to think of all places that Roe could be. Scorpius casually smiled to himself and stood up and strolled out of the common room.

As Albus rushed and Roe speed walked, Scorpius strolled with a sharp eye and Rose skipped along the corridors, trying to find the person of feelings in there hearts.

**Roe **

As I walked through the corridors I felt like all eyes were on me. Not just the paintings that were board but students of the school.

I stopped and looked around causiusly as I heard a sigh. I turned around when I heard a whistle come from a space by a wall. It sounded masculine.

"Hey there puff." Sid the boy.

"What do you want odd boy that I have never seen in school befor?"

"Information"

"About what?"

"Your friends."

"Which ones? Be specific please."

"You know the ones I mean." Replied the boy as he advanced toward me, clearly angry that I was trying to be smart with him.

"And what and why do you want to know information about my friends?"

"Never mind that." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder, his palm resting on the top of my right boob.

"Please get your filthy, unsanitary, grubby, nailless, probably infected and not washed hand off of me, especially there." I said as I tried to pry his nasty hand off of me, but he pressed down harder on my boob (a sensitive area) and got a wimper out of me.

He smiled evilly and asked:

"Did you like that cuz I can do some more?"

"No, it's called discomfort and pain!" I shrieked as I slapped him hard in the face.

He stumbled backwards and I made a run for it. I did not like this one bit and I felt a couple of tears slide down my face.

"Oi, come back hear you little bitch!" He yelled after me and he started following me.

"Your an absolute creep you! Don't come near me again!" I sobbed loudly over my shoulder as I sprinted down the corridor.

I ran, sobbing all the while my eyes screwed shut. But there was something in my path. I think the thing in my path didn't even realise that I was running strait at him.

"Oh no! Are you ok... Roe?! What happened?" Albus asked as he held me close in an organised pile on the floor.

I looked up at him and plunged my face straight to his chest to cry. I felt safe but I needed to let it out. He picked us up and we started walking. I heard a door open and a wave of warm summer air hit me. We walked along the path, gravel crunching under our feet. The crunching stopped and I knew where we were. We have spent so much time here at the tree. I breathed in a shaky breath and sat down and then I leaned on Albus.

As we looked up he asked "What happened Roe?"

"I was trying to find you , I'll tell you why later, but a boy whistled to me and asked me about you guys and I refused. Then he put a hand on my shoulder, but rested his palm on my boob. I wimpered because it hurt then he said he could do more. I slapped him and ran away crying when I ran into you." I said to him as I calmed down.

Albus looked horrified and angry.

"He did that to you?!"

"Yes."

"I'm so angry with myself!"

"But why?"

"BECAUSE I WASENT THERE TO PROTECT YOU OR ANYTHING!"

"But you don't need to."

"I DO BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE YOU AND I CANT PROVE TO BE GOOD ENOUGH IF I CANT EVEN BE NEAR TO HELP YOU!" At this point he was pacing and running his hands through his unruly hair.

"Wait you really like me?"

"Did I say that?"

"That's why I came looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yes! I've liked you for ages!"

"Same!"

Albus sat back down in the heat of the moment. They both beamed at each other and then Roe snuggled into Albus to calm him down.

"Would you go out with me Roe? See how it goes?"

Roe squeeled and tackled Albus into a hug.

"Yes!"

"You know something? I sent Scorpius to go find Rose to tell her that he likes her!"

"Really? I sent Rose out to do the same thing!"

"I have a feeling that it will be in the library."

"So true!"

**Rose**

As I speed walked through the castle, I felt the tingle of anticipation rush through me. I wonder what he thaught and how Roe was doing. I approached the library because that's the most likely place he would be. I greeted the librarian and went to his favourite section: herbology. I sat down and waited but I didn't have to wait long because I heard I familiar voice. I thought that he was coming to study but he wasn't. His face lit up when he say me and he rushed over to me. He swept me into a hug and blushed furiously.

"Hi Scorp!"

"Hi Rose."

At the same time we said

"I have something to tell you: I like you."

I squeeled and scorpius laughed.

"Should we study?"

"Sure."

Rose went to fech a book but was grabbed as she had a hand forced over her mouth.

"Don't scream." A voice whispered in her ear. She was dragged into the restricted section of the library.

"Sleep with one eye open. Your family shouldn't have done what they did." The voice told her, it was feminine.

"What do you mean?" Rose wispered back.

"Don't talk back you'll make it worse!" The voice hissed. She spun Rose around and winded her. She pushed a weezing Rose away.

"say you tripped or a heavy book landed on you or something if your asked why your hurt. If you don't things will get worse. Ok?"

"Ok." Rose said as she stumbled away. When she got back to Scorpius she was interrogated immediately.

"Rose what took you so long? Why are you panting and red?" Questioned Scorpius.

"A heavy book fell on me but I'm ok." She replied.

"Your lying to me Rose I can tell. It's key to know especially since I like you so much. ooohh did I say this out loud?"

"Eeeee! Oh Scorp!" Rose squeeled.

Scorpius smiled at her as they hugged.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Would you go out with me? But you have to tell me everything that happens from the time you agree."

"YAAAYY!"

"SHHHHH Rose what is the meaning of this?!"

Rose laughed nervously "uhh a good ending to my book miss." Scorpius sniggered behind me. He loudly said

"Lets go Rose you can read outside."

Rose rushed out of the library dragging Scorpius with her.

"Should we go to the tree?" Asked Scorpius.

"Yeah I want to see if Roe was successful because I sent her to tell Albus that she likes him."

"Well I hope it worked because I sent Albus to do the same thing. "

They strolled to the tree hand in hand and were surprised to see Albus rocking Roe in his lap and Roe crying softly. Albus gently kissed Roe on her head then looked up and noticed Rose and Scorpius and smiled when he saw them holding hands.

"Are you ok Roe? What happened?" Rose asked gently.

"A person tried to get information about you guys, I tried to get smart with him he got mad, pushed me against a wall and put his hand on my shoulder but rested his palm on my boob. I told him to get it off and I tried to pry it off myself but he pushed down hard I wimpered he said he could do more and I told him it was discomfort and pain slapped him and made a runner when I ran into Al." Roe finished with a shaky breath. Rose and Scorpius looked at Roe in disbelief and looked at Albus. He nodded his head. Rose sat near Roe and Scorpius near Al.

"Scorp, I was actually fibbing when I said a book fell on me. A girl put her hand over my mouth and dragged me to the restricted section. She told me not to scream, sleep with one eye open and that my family shouldn't have done that. Then she windede me and pushed me off."

"Rosie why didn't you tell me?!" Asked Scorpius.

"She said if I told anyone I'd make it worse. Plus we were still in the library where it happened ." Rose replied.

"And you said that I had to tell you anything good or bad that happenes now that I'm your girlfriend."

"It worked I told you." Roe said quietly and Albus chuckled.

They all sat by the tree and were all cautious.

Chapter 7: quiddich catastrophe end of 5th year

When Rose and Roe joined the hufflepuff quiddich team Al and Scorpius were proud of them. Roe was a chaser and Rose was a keeper. Albus and Scorpius were already in the Ravenclaw team, Albus was a seeker and Scorpius was a beater.

When they found out that Hufflepuff would be playing Slythrin, Roe shuddered violently.

"Roe? What's wrong?" Asked Albus.

"I know that some new people have joined the Slythrin team. I know for a fact that the dude that tried to get information and um touched me is on the team." Roe sighed.

"Oh and the girl that threatened me is on the team as well." Added Rose.

"Well that's just perfect isn't it?" Said Scorpius sarcastically.

"It's fine its just a game and if they try to touch us they'll get a foul and will be put out right?" Asked Roe.

"Um yeah, no. We're not letting them touch you." Said Albus defensively.

"I'm scared of what they might do, one already sexually assaulted Roe, the other threatened and winded me badly, so I don't know what's to come." Said Rose. At hearing Roe and sexually assaulted in the same sentence Albus became defensive and pulled Roe close. Roe didn't mind (of course) and snuggled into Albus' warm muscular chest. Scorpius had a look of anger and hatred on his face as he put one arm around Rose's waist.

"Well come on, we may as well go study or something under the tree." Said Roe as she slipped out from Albus' hug thing and started skipping backwards.

"RoeRoe, our exams are over." Said Albus.

"I said or something didn't I, I didn't imply that we had to study babs."

"Better stop skipping in case Filch comes near." Comments Scorpius.

Roe came to an abrupt halt and started to shuffle quickly back to Albus once she had turned around.

"We should get going don't you think?" Asked Roe rather rushed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Questions Scorpius.

"Hey wait up puff, we need to finish what we started." Said the boy from slythrin.

"N-no we don't. I can do much worse than slap you!" Told Roe with panic and destres laced into her voice.

"And I can do much more than what I was able to do." Suduced the slythrin boy.

"Hey, leave my girlfriend alone. Can't you tell your adutating her?" Pushed Albus, pulling Roe behind him.

"Just because your her boyfriend doesn't mean your involved in everything she dose." Commented the slythrin boy.

"It dose if it makes her unhappy!" Protests Albus.

"Just leave her be, she's done nothing wrong!" Screeched Rose, who had had enough because Roe was nearly in tears.

As soon as Roe let out the first small sob, Albus threw the first punch. It hit the boy strait in the eye and the boy responded with a swift kick to the left side of his croch. Albus fell to the floor wheezing Roe hezitently went to Albus. Rose and Scorpius rushed to cover them and Scorpius tried to keep him away from Albus.

"Don't ruin her chance of haveing children as well as her self-astem you creep!" Shouted Rose.

"Mr Crabb, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley and Miss Davies! My office this instant!" Shouts Professor Mcgonigal.

We all shuffle to the office (exept Albus, he waddled).

"Thistle"said Mcgonigal and everyone took a step and it took them up to the grand office. It was filled with portraits of past head masters and mistresses. When Mcgonigal got behind her desk and sat, she summend two more chairs and told them to sit.

Crabb pulled his chair away from the others and the boys put Roe and Rose in between them.

"Now, will someone explain to me why you were having a row? And why Mr Potter was on the floor and why Mr Crabb has a black eye? And whilst your at it how about telling why Miss Davies is crying and why Miss Weasley was screaming at Mr Crabb?!" Asks the professor.

"Well um Mr Crabb said to Roe that they had unfinished business this made Roe upset and uncomfortable and this made Albus angry so he punched him and then Mr Crabb kicked Albus in the private area. That's why Roe was crying and Rose screamed at Mr Crabb." Answered Scorpius.

"Roe what was this unfinished business?" Asked Mcgonigal gently.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Roe asked as Albus put a hand on her leg and rubbed it reashoringly.

"Well earlier in the year I was trying to find Albus and Mr Crabb called me over but when I wouldn't answer his question he pushed me against a wall and but his fingers on my shoulder but put his palm on top of my boob and um I told him to take it off and I tried to pry it off but he pressed harder and then I whimpered and he said he could do more but I slapped him and ran into Albus." Told Roe. At some point in her explination, Albus tended up and Roe had to put her had on his arm to calm him down. The professor smiled knowingly but it quickly left her face because of what she was hearing.

"Why did you do this Gregory?!" Questions the Professor.

"What my dad would have wanted." He replied.

"What for you to sexually assault a girl?!" Yelled the professor.

"Two weeks detention with Filch now get out of my sight!"

Once he left they thanked her and left.

Quiddich game

Roe and Rose grabbed their top of the line brooms (curtesy of Roe's mum, she was on the huffepuff quiddich team) and walked out to the pitch with the rest of their team. The slythren team were smirking at them, including Roe's sister. The captins shook hands. 

"Mount your brooms!" Declared proffeser Freeman. 

"3,2,1"the deafening screech of the wisle sounded and everyone kicked off. Roe shot up and snatched the quaffle out of the air. She zoomed towards the goal, neatly dodging the bluggers and the apposing team. She threw it to Matt Abott on her team and got to a closer position to the goal. 

"And Davies catches the quaffle and scores! Ten points to hufflepuff!" Yelled Bryan Jordan the commentator. 

"That's my RoeRoe!" Shouted Albus. 

When Roe's sister threw the quaffle to the goal Roes easily caught it and threw it back to Roe who threw it to another teammate. 

"And that's another ten points to hufflepuff!"

After ten more minutes the hufflepuffs gained fourty more points. Fifty more than the slytherins. While the other seeker on Roe's team repeatedly threw the quaffle through the hoop and caught it then repeat, Roe stopped to each the seeker catch site of the snich, the slytherin boy came up behind Roe. 

"I will get you" he said as he moved his hand to her back pulling his hand down towards her lower back. 

"Stop." Roe said. 

"Make me!" He challenged. As she went to zoom off he grabbed the back of her uniform and ripped the lower bit of the shirt off. The commotion was slowly but surly being noticed. When Albus and Scorpius noticed they were outraged. So that Albus didn't jump down onto the pitch and dragg Crabb down and beating him up again, Scorpius notified Proffessor Mcgonnigal. 

Roe looked horrified at the situation and then zoomed off to the side where Rose was. 

The whistle screeched and a penalty was awarded to hufflepuff. Roe didn't take it because Crabb was over there. Then suddenly the hufflepuff seeker dived and caught the snich by the wing. A wave of cheering erupted and Rose cheered whilst Roe landed and ran off to the changing room, Rose hot on her heels. They changed quickly and went to see the boys. Albus pulled Roe close and kissed the top of her head and asked her if she was ok whilst Scorpius and Rose had a passionate kiss interrupted by Hugo walking by and making a gagging noise. 

"Me and Roe are going to get ready for the party see ya at the room of requirement, love you." Rose said to Scorpius. He nodded and him and Albus headed towards their common room. 

\--

Roe headed straight to the shower and Rose chose her outfit. She chose a green crop top with a black sports bra under it and black low waisted jeans with black boots. 

Roe washed herself a light stream of tears rolling down her face. She just wanted him to leave her alone she didn't owe him anything. Her back started stinging and she finished her shower and looked in the mirror to see scratch marks that he had made. She sighed to herself and entered the main dorm and went to choose her outfit. She chose a white tube top and black dungarees white white converse shoes and they both left their hair down because their boyfriends liked to play with it. 

They headed to the room of requirement but they both felt arms around their waists and they were dragged away and silenced with a charm. They were taken down to the chamber of secrets and chained to a wall sat down their hand behind their backs. The charm was taken off them so they could talk again. 

"Why are we down here? Who are you?" All the questions poured out of roses mouth but Roe Jude scrunched herself up when she realised Crabb was coming towards her. 

"Don't touch her!" Demanded Rose. 

"It's not like you can stop me, and you think that I will do as you say because of who your pet ants are don't you?!" Crabb questioned angrily. He continued to approach Roe and crouched down to her level and uncliped her dungarees he let it fall to expose her toned bellie and then folded her tube top in half uncovering allot of her breasts. Some of the other men in the chamber wolf whistled at the sight as Roe started to cry again. Rose was still screeching at the men. Crabb had had enough. 

"For goodness sake girl, CRUCIO!" He shouted. Rose was resisting it pretty well but shrivelling up in pain. Roe screamed at the sight and it was ear splitting. He stopped and Roe quieted because Rose had passed out, her breathing shallow. 

"Go and get their boyfriends, now!" He commands. 

"Now what art do you want, oh I have a great idea" He popes out a knife and crouched down to her side of her stomach and she knew what was going to happen. 

He started to carve the word "TART" on her bellie off to the side though, he wasent that cruel. Everything went blurry and she passed out at the searing pain. 

\--

It had been twenty minutes since they had got there and they don't take that long to get ready. But I felt a charm hit me and a body bind was on me and Scorpius too. We were dragged down several flights of staircases and through a toilets and a steep hole. We were pulled down and hit our heads the cures was taken off but befor we could react cuffs were put on our wrists , our hand behind our backs. I see figers in the background and tow slumped against a wall. We were put on the wall opposite of the figures on the floor. When my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw a mass of red hair passed out. No, it can't be. And then I saw brown wavy hair with a partially exposed chest and a blood coverd stomach. No. No. Oh no it is. 

"Roe! Rosie!" I shout. Scorpius was trying to get out of the chains, tears in his eyes. 

"Shut it you, CRUCIO!" A man yelled. I writhed in pain. "FUCK!"I yelled in pain. 

"You have a potty mouth Potter!" Crabb mocked. He walked over to Scorpius and pulled out a knife that had blood on it already. He started to carve out the word "TRAITOR" he yelled out in pain. I felt useless. I saw Roe sit up and I caught her eye. I could see pain, fear and worry in her eyes. 

Surly the ministry...

\-- 

"Sir! Sir! The system notified us of the torture curse was used twice and it was at hogwarts underground!" Said an Auror. Harry looked at Ron. 

"Contact Mcgonigal let's get going!" Commanded Harry. Fifteen Aurors flooed to the school and told Mcgonigal that it was somewhere underground. No one thought of the chamber first. 

\--

"Well I think that it is only fair that you get one too so should the other girl. Well I know." He carved "WANNABE" on his leg he yelled out but only got threatened. Scorpius tried to yell but he got tourtured as well so did Roe. Rose still haven't woken up but they still carved "KNOWITALL" onto her side. She gasped at the pain and her eyes shot open she started in horror at the Sean befor her and did the only thing she thought would get them other attention from upstairs. It was loud and high pitched and carried out easily "CRUCIO!" Was yelled pointed at her. 

\--

Ron and Harry were walking past the girls bathroom where Moning Mertal used to be. Then Ron rememberd " The chamber of seacrets, Harry!" He nodded quickly and called the other Arurors. Harry got them through and past the rocks when he heard a high pinched scream and they ran through to hear "CRUCIO!" Being yelled. 

"STOP!"

"Oh my fuck" Ron said quietly. He looked around at the people. They looked straingly fermilier. A blond. A brunet. A black head. And then he realised. A red head. Rosie. No. 

"By order of the ministry!" Yelled Harry. His son was there. No. The men pointed their wands at the four teens. A quick auror casts disarming charm at the men and another did a bounding charm on them all. The majority of the men aurors got the men whilst Harry ordered a woman to Roe and another to Scorpius whilst He got Albus and Ron got Rose. 

They unchained them and helped them out of the chamber, Ron and the lady holding the girls and and the others supported the boys. 

"Roe where is she?!" Questioned Albus. 

"She's over there Albus, she's fine." Harry replied. 

"No she's not she's had a word carved out on her stomach!" Panicked Albus. 

"Ok we'll get that fixed then."

"We were only there for about fourty minutes and we all had something carved onto us and at least one tourture curse each. Gregory Crabb was one of them. He's in our year, Dad. He sexually assaulted Roe earlyer in the year and tried to agin at the quiddich Mach today." Said Albus. 

Later

Albus went over to Roe's bed and they hugged and then he started a kiss which she accsepted. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being able to help you again today."

"You were chained up too I didn't expect anything heroic from it."

"I love you Roe."

"Love you too babs."


End file.
